Heavily Broken
by newportz-princess
Summary: Marissa's life is spiraling downwards and no one understands. REWRITTEN AND LONGER, NOT A ONE SHOT ANYMORE. Ryan has not come to NB yet but he will soon. S1 AU. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: The O.C., Marissa Cooper and all else (did that make sense?) belongs to Josh Schwartz and the huge list of people that worked on The O.C. for the four amazing years that it was on – air. **

**When I first wrote this fic as a minion One shot, lets just say it was not a hit...haha. One hundred and twenty four hits and zero reviews (yes, tragic, I know!) later I decided to make this a proper fic. Marissa has always been a character that I sort of well...(I'm not gonna lie)...hated. So this is set in a AUish season one. Back when I could kinda stand her, If this story doesn't get much response. I will just remove it! **

**Summary: Marissa's life is spiraling downwards and no one understands. No longer Marissa's POV, unless stated otherwise. Rewritten, Longer and hopefully, well, Better. Ryan hasn't come to NB yet.**

"Ughh, Oh honey, I thought you were gonna wear that Marc Jacobs dress, not the Vera Wang. It really pronounces your hips and stomach, and makes you look like your pregnant. Take it off, you have definitely put on a bit of weight, haven't you?" Julie Cooper bitchily commented about her daughter.

Marissa bit her lip and let her tear fall down her left cheek, she really couldn't care less if her Mom saw her cry.

"I think you look pretty, like a princess" Ten year old Kaitlin Cooper said sweetly as she over looked on her Mom and sister getting ready.

"Thanks Kaity, that's really nice of you" Marissa said subconsciously wiping her tear as it reached her chin and began to tickle her face.

"Marissa! You're sending your little sister all the wrong messages. Kaitlin you have too much potential in fashion to listen to Marissa" Julie vindictively said.

Marissa shook her head in disbelief and noticed her bottle of vodka poking out of her bed side cabinet. She pulled away from Julie's fumblings with the material that supposedly 'made her look pregnant' and casually went over to it. Marissa pretended she was finding something in the drawer and discretely hid her bottle under an old magazine.

"What are you looking for? We need to sort this disaster out, we are leaving for Caleb Nichol's birthday party in an hour" Julie said while she opened Marissa's walk – in closet and frowned apon the clothes that hung on the racks.

"Marissa? Are you serious with this sweater? This is way too big, give it to your stumpy friend, oh what is her name..? You know Dr Roberts's daugher, she's named after a season" Julie babbled.

"Her name is Summer, and she is far from 'stumpy' she has a body to die for" Marissa defended her gorgeous and lucky friend, Summer Roberts.

"Mmmh. Try this on" Julie said holding up a Christian Dior strapless, just above knee length, black and white dress.

"Kay" Marissa said quietly even though she hated it.

Julie looked at Marissa expectantly, when she didn't put it on. "What is wrong?" Julie asked impatiently.

"Can I have a little privacy?" Marissa asked. Kaitlin suddenly disappeared from the door way.

"Marissa. You have nothing to hide. We all have boobs, I am your mother for christ's sake. I won't judge what I gave you" Julie said, with a hint of sincerity. Not much though.

Marissa reluctantly nodded and removed her Ralph Lauren, baby blue polo shirt and bra. She held her arms over her breasts as she picked up her fake stick on boobs.

"Yeah, you definitely have put on a couple of pounds. I'll call my personal trainer and see if he can sort out that issue. It must be so embarassing sweetie. I really feel for you" Julie said.

Marissa turned around so she wasn't facing her money obsessed bitch of a Mom. Marissa slipped on the dress and straightened it around her stomach so hopefully Julie wouldn't say something about it.

"Baby you look amazing, it is really sliming on your stomach" Julie said as Marissa faced her again.

"Thanks Mom" Marissa said smiling a little.

"But that being said that dress really makes your boobs look like an A cup instead of B" Julie added, crushing Marissa's confidence for the millionth time that night.

"If I were you, I'd put in bigger fake's just to keep Luke on his toes tonight" Julie said winking at her daughter.

"Gross" Marissa mumbled.

"Alright, find some shoes that don't make your clown feet noticable. Ya know Paris Hilton has to get shoes especially made for her, since she has huge feet, like size eleven or something. Maybe we should look into that for you" Julie said stopping at the doorway.

"Mom, most of my shoes are size nine" Marissa whined angrily.

"Mommy, can you help me turn on my hair straightener, it isn't working" Kaitlin called from the down the hall.

"We'll talk about this later, get your shoes on and maybe try that black Chanel clutch I got for you. Oh but that means white shoes and that is a definite no. So white clutch, black shoes and not flats, your a woman, not a girl, be downstairs in ten minutes" Julie said.

As soon as she left Marissa closed her door and put the lock on. She got out her bottle of vodka and took a gulp. Marissa let the contents of the bottle burn her tender throat. She sighed and placed it in her bag. She walked over to her mirror and was disgusted at what she saw. To anyone she was Marissa Cooper; rich, beautiful, skinny, tall...perfect. But all she really was, was Marissa Cooper a daughter of a thief and a slut. Marissa put on her heels and grabbed an appropriate bag, then made her way downstairs.

Julie and Kaitlin came down not to long later. Marissa felt sorry for her younger sister, Kaitlin was probably go through hell with Julie.

"Ready?" Julie asked her girls.

"Yeah" Marissa quietly let out.

"Mommy where is Daddy?" Kaitlin asked.

How do you explain to a ten year old girl that her father has gone to jail? You don't.

"He went on a trip" Julie lied quickly. Marissa rolled her eyes and walked out to the limo that awaited them.

**TBC**

**Marissa does meet Ryan, he just hasn't come to Newport yet. Review if you read, otherwise I won't bother doing anything else to this fic. Julie is much more bitchier and fashion/money obsessed than on the show. "OOC" is not a reference I want in my reviews, I made it this way for a reason, so if amandez or that other anon reader for my fic 'Hollow' is reading this, then fk You. It's a little something called AU. Anything can happen in AU, it doesn't matter about the technical details...Sorry for my agro rant, but they P-I-S-S-E-D me off. REVIEW PLEASE, Love The O.C. or die. **


End file.
